Nightmare
by Yugi-Redwall-fan
Summary: Seto Kaiba turns into a dog. It's the beginning of a living nightmare for him. Please R&R! No pairings. Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Beginning of a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…but I wish I did!   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Nightmare  
  
Another boring, uneventful day had passed. Finally, the school day was over. Yugi and his friends, Tea, Tristan, and Joey had just gotten out of the school building. It had been a couple of months since the Battle City Tournament, and Yugi's victory was still the main topic among his friends.   
  
"Remember how you whooped Kaiba's butt in the Battle City Finals?" Joey said enthusiastically.   
  
"Joey, this is about the hundredth time we've had this conversation." Tea said in a bored voice.   
  
"Oh yeah? Then when was the last time we had this conversation? Huh?"  
  
"This morning." Tristan replied, "Before school, and then again at lunch."   
  
"Well…" Joey started when Yugi cut him off.  
  
"You realize how much homework we've gotten lately? It's hard to keep up with all this stuff we're learning." Yugi hauled his backpack higher up on his shoulders. They were half way across the school grounds when they saw Kaiba.  
  
"Hey look! It's Kaiba!" Joey sneered.  
  
"What do you want mutt?" Kaiba sneered back rudely.  
  
"Come on!" Tea said to Joey, as she pulled Joey away. "We don't want any trouble like we had yesterday."   
  
Yesterday, Kaiba had humiliated Joey in front of everyone, because Joey was talking about Kaiba's defeat really loudly in front of him.  
  
Kaiba smirked as Joey was being dragged away by Tea, followed by Yugi and Tristan.  
  
"Don't call me mutt! I'll start calling you mutt and dog too!" Joey called out. Kaiba just smirked at this.   
  
"But I'm not a mutt, or a dog, but you on the other hand…" he didn't finish his sentence.   
  
He started walking home quickly. He had all of a sudden felt sick to his stomach. He darted into an alley that was close by and hurled. He didn't understand why he felt sick all of a sudden, and the feeling got worse. He took of his white coat, it was heavy and weighing him down, then fell to his knees as the pain increased. His black clothes started melding into his skin as it turned to black fur. Kaiba watched horrified as his hands turned into paws and the rest of his body transformed, until he looked like a Black Labrador.   
  
The pain had left him. He was now standing on all fours. He looked down at his paw disbelievingly. 'I must be dreaming', he thought, but it seemed so real. What was he going to do? He decided to curl up on the ground and go to sleep. Maybe when he woke up, he'll be in his bed, at home, about to get ready for the new school day.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
How was that? I hope it wasn't too bad. Please R&R and tell me what you thought of it. Flamers are not welcome, but constructive criticism is fine. 


	2. The Problem with Cars and Locked Doors

Thank you komodo dragon for the idea! I'll put it into the story sometime soon hopefully! Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Where am I?' Seto Kaiba asked himself. He was lying in an alley. He got on his "knees" and his "hands" then tried to stand up on his "feet". He found it extremely difficult and fell on his back down on his "hands". He looked down at them. They were paws! 'So it wasn't a dream!' Seto thought. 'But…it's not possible!' Seto didn't want to believe it was real, but found himself believing the truth. It was real.   
  
So Seto walked on all four paws out of the alley. It was dark outside and there were few cars on the road now. His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch! He figured he could get some food at home.   
  
So, he started walking home. After about five minutes, only the road blocked his way from getting to his house. He looked both ways and saw no cars. He started to cross…a car whizzed by almost running over his front paws!  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Seto tried to yell. It came out as a yelp of surprise! 'Did I just bark?' Seto thought to himself.  
  
He crossed the road and came to his house. He had one little problem. No hands. No key. No entry. He then got an idea. If he scratched the door, maybe Mokuba would come and let him in! He started scratching. Nothing. He kept scratching. Still nothing.  
  
"Mokuba!" He barked. "Mokuba!" He kept barking until one of the neighbors opened their window.  
  
"Shut up dog!" Then he tossed water on him from a cup he had currently been drinking. He stood there wet. Just this morning the kind old man had said, "Good morning Mr. Kaiba" and now he was saying "Shut up dog!" Seto Kaiba decided to sit down on the steps and wait for his little brother to wake. It had been a long, bad day. But he didn't realize, it was just about to get worse!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Hope you enjoyed that! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Dog Catchers and Food!

Thank you all reviewers!!! Hopefully you'll like this chapter too!  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Seto sat, and waited for Mokuba to wake up and head off to school, so he'd be able to quickly dash inside. But what he had forgotten, was that Mokuba was terrified of dogs. He sat and waited for a while. He heard soft steps coming towards the door. Seto stood quickly, ready to dash in.. Mokuba opened the door.   
  
Before Seto could run in, the door was shut very quickly and he could here Mokuba running away from the door, screaming, "first my big brother goes missing and now, killer dogs are trying to eat me alive!!!" Seto cursed inwardly. What was he going to do now? He sat and wondered. A few minutes later, a van came tearing down the road towards the mansion. He looked at the words on the side of the van. He cursed inwardly again. Mokuba had called Animal Control!  
  
Seto got up to run, but a small group of men blocked his way.   
  
"A stray eh?" A small fat man said.  
  
"We'll put him in his place!" The taller of the four surrounding him exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah! Straight to the pound!" Said another guy.  
  
They walked closer toward him. 'I'm not a dog!' He tried to say, but it came out as a growl.  
  
"Ooh! We got a tough one here guys!" The short one shouted excitedly.  
  
But Seto wasn't some stupid dimwitted dog! He was Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. … only in the form of a dog! He looked at the tallest of the four of the men. The man glanced up at the beautiful mansion, and Seto took advantage of that. He jumped up at him knocking him down. He quickly ran, while the other three men went to help their comrade up.   
  
Seto started walking, not sure where his feet were taking him. His instincts took him to the first place he should've been: school. He walked slowly and wondered what he should do. Those men would probably be after him. He'd have to keep ditching them. He also thought about food. No way was he going to eat dog food! Eventually he ended up at the school, not realizing that he had actually been walking toward it. It was lunchtime at the high school now. He walked around, not having anything else to do. Some kids were eating outside. A small group of kids were walking toward him.   
  
"Aww! Look at the cute dog!" Exclaimed a girl.  
  
"What's it doing on school grounds?" Questioned a boy.  
  
"Hey look at it's eyes guys! They're as blue as Kaiba's!" Seto recognized that voice. It was Yugi!  
  
"Good doggie!" Joey said, walking toward Seto. What IS that mutt doing? Seto thought. Joey reached a hand out to pet him.   
  
"Don't you dare touch me!" Seto barked, leaping backward, growling menacingly. He looked at Joey, then noticed the pizza he had in his hand. He leapt forward suddenly and grabbed the pizza from his hand and ran off. He looked back and saw the puzzled looks on their faces. He smirked to himself. He was off the school grounds now. He rested under a tree and ate. That was one problem solved! Now, he needed to find a way to become human again. If he couldn't be human, then he'd at least need another meal and a place to sleep for the night.  
  
He finished eating the pizza, and wandered around again. He went back to his house, snuck towards the back of the house and dug under the wooden fence. I'm going to have to get this fence repaired! He thought as he made a couple of scratch marks on the fence while digging. He managed to get into the backyard. He thought of somehow getting inside the house. He went up the back door, and put his teeth around the door knob. He kept trying to turn and pull at the same time without luck. After he was about to finally give up, he managed to pull it open!   
  
He walked inside to his well kept mansion. He went to the kitchen. He pulled on the handle to get the door open. He was still hungry. It opened easier than the back door. He looked inside the fridge. He probably couldn't cook anything. He'd have to get something nice and easy. After looking inside for a while, he grabbed the ham left over from the other night. He jumped onto the couch, and started eating it. He figured he couldn't eat it at the table. After he had finished that, he went up to his room.  
  
"I knew I'd find you hear Seto Kaiba!"   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Cliffy! YAY! I finally got rid of the writers block that's been bothering me! But I might not update for a while, because I have band camp for the next 2 weeks! X_X Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!!! 


	4. Max

Finally I'm updating!!! Lol, I have some BIG time writer's block!! Well, here it is, R&R, I hope you'll like it! ^_^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I knew I'd find you here Seto Kaiba!" Ishishu exclaimed.   
  
'How does she know it's me?' Seto thought to himself. As if reading his mind, Ishishu responded.  
  
"Shadi told me that a curse was put on you." Ishishu explained. "A powerful curse, put on you by a great Egyptian god. Anubis. It seems you have angered him by being cruel to others." Ishishu finished.   
  
'I've never been cruel to anyone!' Seto thought. 'Except maybe that mutt Wheeler, but so has other people, so why do I get turned into the dog?' Seto growled slightly out of frustration. 'So how do I get this Anubis to turn me into a human again?' Seto thought. As if reading his thoughts again, Ishishu answered.  
  
"You must prove to him that you are worthy of being human." Ishishu explained.   
  
'Uh-huh, and how do I do that?' Seto asked within his mind again, getting more frustrated.   
  
"And now, I must go." Ishishu said. "Goodbye Seto Kaiba."   
  
'What? You haven't answered my question yet!!!' Seto barked. But Ishishu had already walked out the door, and was heading down the stairs. Seto growled again. How was he going to prove to Anubis that he was worthy of being human? He walked across his room to his computer, and hopped onto the seat. Maybe he could work on some of his company problems on the computer. He tried to turn on the computer, but his paws were to big. He growled again. He looked at the clock. 2:50. Mokuba should be getting out of school soon.   
  
'Now what time does the middle school get out?' Seto thought. He went around, and started chewing at the phone wires so Mokuba wouldn't be able to call Animal Control like he did this morning. As soon as he had finished that, he heard the door open. He quickly lay low so he wouldn't scare Mokuba.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Not again!!" Mokuba yelled. He ran to the phone to dial, when he noticed it was all chewed up. "Ahh! Stupid mutt!! You ruined the phone cord!!!"   
  
'Stupid mutt?' Seto chuckled to himself. Mokuba had gotten that line from him. Mokuba ran upstairs to see if any of the other phones were working.   
  
"Ahh!!! I can't believe that dog chewed all the cords!" Mokuba ran back downstairs, and looked at Seto like he was some kind of disease. "I wish my big brother were here!!!" Mokuba said to himself. Seto sighed inwardly. If only Mokuba weren't scared of dogs. Mokuba stood there, eyeing Seto warily, ready for him to attack at any moment. Seto stood up. Mokuba jumped backward. Then, Seto started walking upstairs to his room.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba called nervously. "Where do you think you're going? You better not mess anything up! If you do, then when my brother comes back, he'll have your hide for a throw rug!" Mokuba threatened. He followed behind slowly. As soon as Seto got to his room, he jumped on the bed and lay down.  
  
"Hey! Get off that bed! You're gonna get it all hairy!" Mokuba exclaimed. Seto just picked up his head in amusement. What was his brother going to do about it? He was terrified of dogs.   
  
"Come on Mokuba." Mokuba said to himself. "Just push it off. He seems friendly enough. He shouldn't bite. Just push him off quickly, and jump backward if he tries to bite." Mokuba walked slowly up to Seto, and pushed him lightly. Seto jumped off the bed and watched as Mokuba tried to wipe off the hair from the bed.   
  
"That wasn't so hard." Mokuba said to himself. "Now to get him out of the house."   
  
'No way I'm going back on the streets' Seto thought to himself. 'If I want to stay in, I'm going to have to gain my brothers trust.' Seto thought. He walked over to Mokuba, and sat down. Mokuba didn't notice at first, but when he did, he put his hand down in front of Seto's nose.  
  
'I hate being a dog!' Seto said as he licked his hand. 'I'm not doing that again!' Mokuba still seemed a little frightened. But started patting Seto's head anyway.  
  
'I hate being a dog.' Seto said to himself again. 'I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. And no one's going to pet me but Mokuba.' Seto moved away from Mokuba.   
  
"You seem nice enough. I'm gonna name you Max!"  
  
'How wonderful." Seto thought to himself.  
  
"Come on Max, are you hungry?" Mokuba asked the dog, as he ran downstairs.  
  
'Not really.' Seto thought, following behind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Julie: Hope that wasn't bad!!!  
  
Aleena: It was horrible.  
  
Julie: Shut up Aleena! You stupid Yami. We'll leave it for the reviewers to decide!  
  
Aleena: Ok. Please review!  
  
Julie: I'll try to put up the next chapter soon! 


	5. Let's take a little walk

Well, hiya! Heh, I suck at updating quickly! Sorry! Anyway…20 reviews! That's a lot! I luv u all! *bows a gazillion times* Please R&R!! Heh, oh yeah, Seto's a bit picky in this story! Sorry if that's ooc or not. DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and never will. Oh well. On with the story!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Max! Hey Maxy! Wake up!" A voice reached the CEO's dog-ears.  
  
'Maxy?' Seto asked himself in disgust. Max was bad enough! He looked up when he heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs to his room.   
  
'Oh great.' Seto thought to himself. Mokuba gasped.  
  
"Maxy! Get off my brothers bed, NOW! You shouldn't even be in here!" Seto jumped off the bed lazily, thinking to himself, 'Yes I should, this is my room.' They both went downstairs, Mokuba in the lead.   
  
"Sorry boy, we don't have the proper food for you, so you're just gonna have to settle for eggs today. Here they are!" Mokuba pointed to a spot on the floor next to the table. Seto walked over to it.   
  
'Fried eggs?' Seto had always hated his eggs fried. Seto snorted in disgust, and walked away.  
  
"What? You don't like fried eggs? I thought dogs would eat anything! And besides, fried eggs are the best!" Mokuba looked at "Max" like something was wrong with him. "Oh well. Seto hates fried eggs too."  
  
Seto walked over toward the computer, and stared at it for a minute. He had work to do, and he couldn't do it because he was a dog!  
  
"Aww, does the puppy want to play?" Mokuba asked. It took a moment for Seto to realize, that his tail was wagging.  
  
'Good grief!' Seto thought. He went over to the couch, to jump up and sit on it, when he felt something encircle his neck, and tighten, so it could not be taken off easily. It was a collar. Seto groaned inwardly.  
  
"We'll be going for a walk, after I watch the news to see if they found out anything about my brother. Even though they should be informing me first, but then again, they might've forgotten." Mokuba sat down a turned on the TV.   
  
A man appeared on the screen, and immediately started talking.   
  
"Also, the CEO, Seto Kaiba has gone apparently missing. He was last seen Wednesday the 3rd of September, walking home from school. If there is any sign of him," A picture of Seto's stubborn features appeared on the screen, "Please call, 1-800-LOST." With that Mokuba turned off the TV.  
  
"Oh, where are you big brother?" Mokuba sighed.  
  
'I have to please that Anuba god, and quick! My brother needs me, the real me!' Seto thought.   
  
"Come on Max! We're going for a walk! You're lucky that Mr. Kralt was kind enough to give me an extra collar and leash that he hadn't used yet for his dog's yet!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed a blue leash with little white dog bones, and hooked it to the collar Mokuba had put around Seto's neck.  
  
'Great.' Seto thought sarcastically.  
  
"Come on!" Mokuba shouted excitedly, pulling on the leash. Seto growled slightly at being on a leash, and being pulled toward the door, but followed Mokuba anyway.   
  
"This'll be fun!" Mokuba said.  
  
'Yeah. Fun.' Seto thought gloomily as they started walking down the sidewalk. 'I'm going to be so behind in my work. I wonder how the company's doing right now.' Seto wondered.   
  
After 5 minutes of walking, they saw four figures walking towards them in the distance…  
  
'Oh please don't let it be them. That's the last thing I need…'  
  
As they got closer…  
  
"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi called out. Joey, Tristan, and Tea right behind him.  
  
"Yeah, hi! How's it going?" Joey asked.  
  
"Great!" Mokuba exclaimed happily! "I gotta new dog!" He added.  
  
"Hey!" Joey cried out, recognizing the dog. "That's the dog that stole ma pizza!" Joey exclaimed. Seto's eyes seemed to say, 'haha', but then they grew larger, as Seto noticed a building not to far ahead of him.   
  
"Is he a stray?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm taking him to the" His voice suddenly grew quieter, "V-E-T"  
  
"Oh." Joey said in reply.  
  
"Hey guys, look at his eyes, they're blue like Kaiba's!" Tristan exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Hey, my eyes are blue too!" Tea noted.  
  
"Yeah, but that dog's eyes look like they could belong to Kaiba's." Tristan argued.  
  
"Yeah, he's right!" Yugi nodded, as he looked at the dog's eyes.  
  
Seto on the other hand was not paying attention. 'No way I'm going to the vet! I'm not a dog, and I don't need to go to a vet!'  
  
"Anyway," Mokuba said, ending the conversation that was currently going on about Seto's whereabouts, "I gotta go. See ya!" Mokuba said, walking away and waving.  
  
"Bye Mokuba!" Everyone shouted, as they started walking away.   
  
As soon as they approached the building, Seto promptly sat down.  
  
"Come on!" Mokuba said, pulling on the leash, "There are treats galore in there!" He exclaimed happily.   
  
'You're not fooling me.' Seto thought.   
  
"Come on!" Mokuba exclaimed, pulling on the leash harder. After about five minutes, he gave up. "Fine, have it your way." Seto smiled inwardly. Mokuba then grabbed the scruff of his neck, and began pulling him in.   
  
'OW!' Seto yelped, as he was led inside the building.  
  
"Name?" A woman at the counter asked.  
  
"Max Kaiba." Mokuba exclaimed happily.  
  
"Have a seat please. A veterinarian will be with you in a moment." The woman exclaimed. Mokuba walked over to a seat. A dog barked at him, making him jump. Seto glared at the dog, knowing it wouldn't help. Mokuba sat down, nervously glancing at two other dogs waiting to be taken in.   
  
After what seemed to be an hour, finally…  
  
"Max Kaiba?" A woman called out. Mokuba stood up.  
  
"Come on Max!" Mokuba said to "Max" "It's time to go see the doctor!" Mokuba exclaimed now pulling harder. Seto was sitting again, refusing to move.  
  
"Let me help you." The woman offered. She went to take the leash from Mokuba, when Seto snapped at her.  
  
"I think this dog's going to need a muzzle." (that's what it's called right?)  
  
'No, I do not!' Seto though, trying to pull towards the door, while the woman went to get one. Mokuba held on as tightly as he could, managing to keep a good hold of it until the woman got back. She went to put the muzzle on him, after a lot of jerking from Seto, and yells and aggravation from the woman, they finally got the muzzle on Seto. He growled. The woman took the leash from Mokuba, and walked towards a room, yanking hard on the leash to make the dog come.  
  
"This way please." The woman said to Mokuba. Mokuba followed her into a small room, and sat down in one of the chairs. There were 2 other woman in the room. One of them had brown eyes, was in her early 30's, and had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. The other lady looked like she was in her late 40's, she had brown curly hair that was graying. The woman who had brought in Seto left. The lady who looked about 40 gave Mokuba a form to fill in about information about himself and the dog. As he was filling it out, Seto was getting a check up. He had tried to get away a couple of times. Especially when the lady who was around 30 years old went to give Seto a shot…well, three.  
  
'I do NOT need any shots!' Seto thought, desperately searching for an exit, but to no avail. He tried to wiggle out of the 40-year-old woman's grasp, but she seemed to be experienced with her job, and kept a tight grip of him. After each shot, poor Seto would yelp a little, then growl.  
  
'Ow, dang it!' Seto thought. After it was all over, Mokuba took the leash back, and went to the counter to get pay for the check up with his brother's credit card.  
  
'How'd he get a hold of that?' Seto wondered. Mokuba shouted his thanks, and headed outside.  
  
"Time to home!" Mokuba exclaimed.   
  
'Good.' Seto thought. 'I've had enough for one day!' What he did not notice, was that there was more to come…a whole lot more…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it. Hope you all liked it. *notices something* Hey! That was my longest chapter yet! ^___^ Anyway, please review!! ^____^ 


End file.
